Last chance
by Riverdalebarchie5
Summary: The night before Archie's trial Archie needs to know if Betty feels the same way. After Archie is found innocent Betty and Archie will realise their actions have consequences. Barchie but will have some varchie and bughead in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction, it takes place the night before Archie's trial, I plan on making it several chapters :)**

As I lay in bed unable to sleep consumed with the fear of what tomorrow may bring, all I can think about is one thing.. Archie, as i think of him I feel a sense of guilt wash over me, the same guilt I have felt every time i have though of him since the night we kissed. Although we never talked about it and just pushed it under the rug, if im being honest with myself i know that kiss meant more to me than I let on. And a big part of me can't stand the idea of Archie going to prison tomorrow for God only knows how long without at least telling him how I feel. But I can't, for the same reason I can't even think of Archie without feeling guilty... Jughead and Veronica. Turning over in my bed the one tiny portion of my brain still capable of hope and optimism is in full contol, as I look over at my phone imagining that Archie might be feeling the same way right now and that he could possibly decide to tell me. But the rest of my brain soon regain's control and reminds me that if Archie is awake and thinking about anything right now its his future not me. Accepting that sleep is not in my near future I get out of bed and walk over to my window. Fully expecting to see closed curtin's as Archie and Veronica take advantage of what may be their last night together for sometime. But to my surprise there he is looking across at me the red headed boy who has occupied the window across from mine and my heart for as long as I can remeber Archie Andrews.

Staring across at me i see him pick up his phone and my heart begins to race with anticipation. After some time my phones goes off and I walk over to it. What i read on my screen allows the hopeful part of my brain to again regain control "do you think you can sneak out?" I hesitate for a second before answering, thinking of my mother and sister who since recent events have become guard dogs, monitoring my every move. But I can't worry about that right now all I can think about is Archie. I pick up my phone and reply "give me 5" within seconds he has replied "i'll be out front" I pull on the clothes closest to me and make my way downstairs by the time I reach the front door Archie is waiting for me. "Hey" i say, he turns to meet the sound of my voice with a consered look on his face. That being said you cant really blame him given his current circumstances. "can we go somewhere and talk?" he asks "sure" I reply quickly before joining him in his car, willing to go anywhere if it meant i was with him.

We drive for a while, with nothing but the sound of the road until we pull up to sweet water river. Archie sit silently next to me in the dirvers seat hands in pockets. Even in the middle of the night, sitting in a car in the dark archie has the ability to make me feel completely safe, I cant help but begin to mourn this sensation of safety knowing it could soon be gone.

Archie: Betty?

Betty: yeah Arch?

Archie: do you ever wish you could go back?

Betty: to what?

Archie: I don't know, how things used to be. Just us and a booth at pop's, I always felt most myself when it was just Archie and Betty against the world. Back before things got so...

Betty: complicated?

Archie: yeah

I examine the look on Archies face as he stares across at me, and as I do I feel as though my heart could break into a million peices seeing the pain in his eyes as he stares back at me.

Betty: somtimes... then sometimes I just think we were ignorantly blissful. Our lives weren't any better then we just didn't realise it.

Archie: I guess, but things sure felt better. Betty can you promise me something?

Betty: anything

Archie: If I go away tomorrow, if they find me guilty...

Betty: they won't !

Archie: but if they do, will you visit me. No matter what has happened in my life, no matter how bad things have gotten you have always been there. And if Hirum wins tomorrow and takes everything from me, I need to know that I'll still have you that you will be the one thing he can't take.

I sit there looking at Archie as the weight of his words hit me.

Betty: try and stop me, besides i'm sure Veronica will need company on her drive down every chance she gets anyway.

Archie: I asked Ronnie not to visit me, if I go away Betty it'll be for a long time. And i can't have Ronnie waiting for me to come back. Especially not given the way I feel...

Im trying to process Archie words but I just sit their not fully understanding what he means but to scared to ask, to scared to tell him how I feel just in time for him to be taken away.

Archie: I feel guilty

Betty : for what

Archie : for wanting what i want, for wanting you Betty

I linger in his glare before both our bodies are overcome with lust, years of built up wants pulling us together like magnates. Before i know it Archie is on top of me begining to take his shit off. I stare up at his frame, my brain begging me to think of the consequences of the choice I was making, but my heart was in full control.

"Are you sure?" Archie asks as he begins to unbutton my dress. "Yes" I reply before our lips meet again.

 **The next morning**

I wake up aware I am not in my own bed or any bed for a fact but it takes my mind a minute to gather it's thoughts and process the night before. I lay there in the back seat of Archies car wrapped in his arms, I had never felt so safe yet so terrified in my entire life. Archie begins to stur and I can tell by the light that the sun has just risen. Meaning both of us will have enough time to return to our beds without anyone realising we where ever gone. "Morning" Archie says in a croaky voice. "Morning" I reply the weight of our actions sitting heavely on our shoulders, tension filling the air as we both try and assess whether the other regrets their actions. We lay their silently still wrapped in each others arms for a while before Archie breaks the silence "we should get home before anyone realises we are gone" And with that we get up get dressed and begin to drive home. The drive is done in silence until we pull up to our street. Just as i'm about to get out of the car Archie grabs hold of my hand "Betty?" He asks waiting for confirmation im listening "yes Arch" I reply "will you keep your promise?" He asks with a sad look in his eyes "try and stop me" I reply the realisation that this may be the last time I see Archie outside of a prison for a long time. And just like that I walk inside and begin to ready myself for what im sure will be one of the worst days of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Not guilty" these two words raidiate through my whole body leaving me paralysed. Why, this is what i want... Archie free. So why do i feel like this. Why do i feel so bad. Is it because of what Achie and I have done? Or is it the realosation that Archie never would have made the decision he made last night had he thought he had any chance of coming home today. I sit there unresponsive stuck in my mind for I dont know how long. I'm broken from my dase by the sound of Veronica's voice "betty?" She askes "did you even hear a word I said" even the sound of her voice leaves me with a horrible feeling of guilt "no sorry, i zoned out" I reply innocently, despite the fact that I am anything but innocent. "Well I said that Archie is having us all over for a little victory party at his house tonight, just the group. The second I hear the words come out of her mouth I'm consumed my fear, how can I face Archie after last night. Truth be told I never expected him to go anywhere other than Prison after today and the suddend realisation that both of us will have to face our actions is to much for me to handle. I snap back into reality "yeah sure of course, I better get home then I'll see you tonight" I say quickly. "You dont want to hang around and see Archie" these words bring panic to my though my body "I umm" I'm lost for words I can't exactly say no Veronia I don't want to hang around because I slept with Archie last night and now even looking at you makes me feel like I could puke. "Earth to Betty" Veronica chimes "I just have to get going I'll see you later" after that I race put of the court room determined to get home without being stopped my anyone else. By the time I reach my house tears are pouring out my eyes. I race to my room and crash onto the bed letting all the emotions from the last twentyfour hours escape my body in the form of tears. I stay this way for hours sobbing into my pillow comsumed by regret and guilt, until I hear a knock on my door. I get to my feet, wipe away my tears and put on a happy face for my mother, who im sure is here to tell me that even though Archie is a free man now doesn't mean he is free to see me. I gear myself up for the flight that i dont have any energy for and open the door. But it isnt my mother its someone I'm even less equipped to deal with right now... Archie. I stand there in the doorway to my room silent, lost for words. Archie snappes me out of my motionless state "can we talk" I don't really know what to reply so I just motion for him to come in he walks over and sits on my bed, i shut the door and join him on the bed.

Archie: have you been crying?

Betty: no

Archie: it looks like you have been

Betty: well thanks but I haven't

Archie: then why are your eyes all wet and smudged

Betty: I just washed my face ok

Archie: didn't do a great job you have mascara all dowm your face

Betty: WHAT DO YOU NEED ARCHIE

Archie: I just wanted to see you, I'm a free man didnt you hear?

Betty: yes i did

Archie: you don't seem so happy about it

Betty: of coruse im happy your free are, you didnt do anything wrong you don't deserve to go to prison for a crime you didn't commit

Archie: then why have you been crying

Betty: because i know what this means

Archie: oh really and whats that

Betty: that you and Veronica can go back to the way things where.

As i look at archie I see the hurt in his eyes with these words.

Archie: so what betty, I just went around getting into as many girls pants as I could the night before I go to prison? Is that really what you think of me!

Betty: I didnt say that

Archie: yeah well you implied it, you know what betty? Your always right so you can think what you want, I dont need this right now.

Archie stands up from the bed and begins to walk out of the room slamming the door on his way out. And just like that I return to my bed and begin to sob almost certain that I have lost my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Last chance chapter 3 – The party

I stand at the front steps of my best friend's house, the steps I have stood on hundreds of times before. But this time is different, never have I felt this amount of pain and fear when knocking of this all familiar door. After the fight, me and Archie just had I doubt he even wants me here, but I have no choice, if I didn't come and celebrate Archie being a free man Jughead and Veronica would know something was wrong and I can't risk them finding out what happened. I already feel like I've lost Archie I can't risk losing Veronica and Jughead too. I knock on the door and brace myself not entirely sure Archie will even let me in. The door opens and I'm greeted by Archie with a massive smile on his face "Betty! Great you're here dinners almost ready do you know how far of Jug is" I look at him confused. Why is he being so nice after what happened less than an hour ago. I stand there for a second trying to read his face until I hear it. "B omg I'm so glad you're here, Archiekin's said he didn't know if you were going to make it? Something about you not feeling well?" Veronica asks this like a question but then continues speaking before I have a chance to respond "anyway I told him he was crazy there is no way his best friend would miss his victory party, but that doesn't matter because you look fine now" I stand there processing the words, hurting as I realise that Archie's happy greeting had nothing to do with wanting to make up and not lose our friendship, but everything to do with the fact that he didn't want Veronica to find out what had happened. I pull myself together and respond, "no V I'm fine, I thought I was feeling something but I guess it was all just in my head" I see the hurt in Archie's eyes as I speak. "well I'm glad it turned out to be nothing" Archie says. "yeah, I wouldn't have wanted something silly to ruin everything." I say. "WOW the two of you are sooooo over dramatic, none of us thought Betty was going to die. Let's take it down a notch. And why are we still in the doorway. This really isn't feeling like much of a victory party" Veronica chimes. With that I walk through Archie's front door the way I have hundreds of times before but I don't think being here will ever feel like it did then. "anyway, you to sit and I'll go help Fred in the kitchen" Veronica says in her even cheerier than normal voice. "you really don't have to do that Ronnie" Archie begins but is interrupted "No I insist" and with that the chipper brunette vanishes into the kitchen leaving me and Archie alone. We sit in silence for a few minutes, both of us clearly still heated from the fight earlier "is that the doorbell I hear" Archie says confusing me as there is absolutely no noise other than that of Veronica talking Fred's ear off in the kitchen. "No" I say half has a statement, half as a question unsure as to whether Archie is hearing things. "sorry silly me, you see I invited over all the other girls I've been sleeping with and I'm just sooooo excited for them to get here" As I hear the words come out of Archie's mouth I instantly know he is referring to our earlier fight. "I never said that your putting words in my mouth" I say angrily "yeah well at least I'm not accusing you of using me, do you know how much that hurts Betty" Before he has a chance to continue I interrupt "yeah well do you know how bad it hurts to come here tonight and see the two of you playing happy little couple" I say "OK because when Jug rocks up here you're not going to be doing the exact same thing? What do you want me to do betty tell her? Archie asks angrily "no you know that's the last thing I want, ok look I shouldn't even be here, I'm going to go" I say as tears begin to form in my eyes. I run from the room and make it out the front door onto Archie's steps before I hear him behind me "betty wait" he yells after me "what do you want from me Archie?" I ask as the tears begin to fall from my eyes "I want you" he replies looking just as hurt as I am in the very moment "No you don't, you had me Archie, you had me on my front door step last year begging you to love me back, you had me at sweet water river last night and here you are with Veronica. It's not about me it's about you and its always been about you. You want that chase and that's it, I can't do it anymore Archie. It hurts to much" I look at Archie tears falling from his eyes are they are mine and turn around walking into my house, trying to figure out how I'm going to mend my heart after Archie Andrew's has broken it yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chance chapter 4 – two weeks

I lay in my room Curtin's drawn the same way they have been for two weeks now. Ever since my fight with Archie. Two weeks may not seem like a particularly long time to go without speaking to someone but it's the longest Archie and I have ever gone without talking. The closest we ever got to two weeks was the 4 days we didn't speak when we were 10. My cold shoulder was perfectly justified, when we were 10 that is. Archie had accused me of having cooties and although I was aware it was a completely imaginary disease I was extremely insulted that Archie would even suggest I could be infected my something so horrible. I was more than willing to go forever without speaking to him, until he showed up at my front door asking if he could walk me to school. This is a move Archie has continued until this day using the Ten-minute walk to school to beg for forgiveness. But I don't think that will be happening this time, the hurt is to great on both sides to be fixed by a walk to school or potentially at all. I gain the strength to get out of bed and get ready for the school day. I have been walking to school twenty minutes earlier than usually to avoid Archie. I look at my list of things to do today and feel as if I am missing something. The 15th I stand there for 5 minutes trying to figure out what I was meant to be doing and that's when I realise it. I feel as though my heart has stopped, fear is consuming every inch of my being, I feel as though my body has forgotten have to complete the most basic of functions as I struggle to breathe. It wasn't something I was meant to do by the 15th it was something I was meant to get. Staring at the calendar unable to catch my breath I realise my period is now 2 days late. I walk over to my bed and begin to cry, unsure of what else I can really do in a moment like this, and just has I think things can't get any worse that's when I realise. The entire month prior two this I had been so busy working on Archie's case that me and Jughead had next to no time to spend together, or at least not the kind of time together that could lead to a baby. Meaning that the only way I could be pregnant is if it happened the night Archie and I spent together 2 weeks ago. I pull myself together, get dressed and ready myself to break the two-week silence between myself and Archie. As I stand at Archie's front door I remember how I felt standing here two weeks ago, thinking how I had never been so scared to see Archie in my life. I can't help but laugh, wishing I could feel as good as I did then. Before I get a chance to knock Archie opens the door, almost bowling me over clearly not expecting to see me standing there. "Betty? What are you doing here" the tone of his voice breaks my heart all over again, it is the worst possible combination of anger and hurt. I take back what I said 10 seconds ago this is the worst I have ever felt. "Do you have a second to talk Arch?" I say holding back tear. I watch has he examines my face before replied "nope" I'm taken back by his answer I have never seen him interact with my so cold "I really need to walk to you, it's important" I say desperately "sorry Betty, but it's always about me and right now I don't have time for this" I feel as though my heart has broken into a million pieces as I hear my words used against me "ok" is all I can get out before the tears begin to fall from my eyes, I turn quickly not wanting Archie to see the effect his words have had on me and run into my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Last chance chapter 5 – Are you ok

I walk into my first class of the day tears still fresh in my eyes. After my talk with Archie this morning school is the last place I want to be, but my mother's constant surveillance over me has made it impossible to stay home without an excuse, and I can't risk her finding out so school was the only option for me today. I walk through the door, planning to sit as far from Archie as possible but my late entrance to class has ruined that plan as everyone has occupied their usual seats leaving only mine available. I walk over and sit down next to Archie trying to hold back tears. My attempt to do so is successful for the first 10 minutes until I am overcome but emotions. I run from the classroom as the tears begin to fall from my eyes uncontrollably. "where do you think, you're going miss cooper" yells Miss Smith after me, but getting into trouble is the least of my worries right now. I tear through the hallways running until I reach a cubical in the girl bathroom where I drop to the floor and begin to sob. I stay this way for a while before I decide to go home. Realising that facing my mother is better than being near Archie today. I wipe the mascara from under my eyes and make my way out of the girl's bathroom. As I open the door I crash into a body waiting just on the other side. "are you ok?" asks the all too familiar voice, before I look up I know exactly who this voice belongs too…. Archie.

I take a second to compose myself even though this is a next to impossible task, given that my mascara has run down my face. I look up to Archie, staring into his eyes for a second before responding. Trying to determine whether I should answer this question like it has been asked by the Archie I have known and loved since I was a child, or by the Archie I spoke to this morning who was cold and cruel. I decide on the latter because I haven't seen the other side of Archie in weeks. "I'm fine" I answer unconvincingly with my voice still croaky from sobbing. I watch Archie's eyes as he examines me before replying "you don't look fine" his response causes all the sadness and fear I have felt in the last few hours to be replaced by anger. "no, you're right Archie, I'm not ok, I'm the furthest thing from ok right now, but as you made perfectly clear this morning you could care less so LEAVE ME ALONE" Archie stares at me in shock, clearly not used to me speaking to him or anyone in this way but being nice is the least of my worries right now. "Betty I'm sorry, the way I acted this morning" I cut Archie off before he has a chance to continue. "I can't do this right now Archie, Ok I just want to go home" I can see by the look on Archie's face that he is hurt by my lack of interest in his apology "Can I at least drive you home" Archie is the last person in the world I want to need right now, but the anger, fear and sobbing today have left me feeling queasy and dizzy, causing me to feel unsure of my ability to make it home on my own, so I answer with a faint "yes"

We drive in silence, both our minds clearly preoccupied, Archie pulls up outside our houses and interrupts the silence. "Do you want to come inside for a bit, my dad's not home, we could talk about whatever you wanted to talk about this morning" I want to say no but I know that I can't put this conversation off forever and honestly, I'm just glad he isn't acting how he was this morning "Ok" I reply unsure what else to say. We go inside and head upstairs to Archie's bedroom. As soon as we enter the room I instinctively sit down on Archie's bed the way I have our entire lives, but am suddenly overcome by a sense of guilt, after what happened between Archie and I even being alone with him feels like cheating. But before I have a chance to correct this instinct Archie joins me on the bed sitting next to me. "What's going on Betty?" Archie asks, never in my life has a simple four-word question been so difficult to answer. "I have to tell you something Arch and I need you not to freak ok?" Archie looks at me my words clearly having the opposite effect than intended as I see the worry in his face. "Betty what's wrong" he asks softly. I gain as much courage as I can and answer "Archie I'm late" I say as tears begin to flood my eyes for the millionth time today.

Archie sits next to me silently, as he realises what I am telling him "Archie please say something" I beg "Does Jug know" he asks "No" I reply quickly "Why not" Archie asks clearly confused "because it couldn't be his, with everything that has happened this summer, all I could focus on was your trial and then by the time I knew you were free I felt so guilty for what we had done I could barely even look at him let alone… We haven't been together in months" I look over at Archie expecting to see fear or worry instead I see him looking at me with concern in his eyes "I'm so sorry Betty" I look at him confused "For what" I ask, "when you came to me this morning, you must have been terrified and I didn't just turn you away I was horrible to you" The thought of our conversation this morning brings tears to my eyes so I am quick to move off the topic "you were hurting" I say sympathetically. Archie reaches his hand towards my back to comfort me but I pull away, if even being in his room together makes me feel guilty, touching will make me feel a million times worse and I don't want to feel any worse right now. Archie notices me pulling away and I see the sadness in his eyes "Betty" he says almost pleading "I can't think about us right now Archie and you shouldn't be either, whatever is going on between us isn't what's important right now" Archie looks at me as though he is about to speak but then doesn't, probably considering how everything he has said to me today has gotten him in trouble. "We should take a test, my dad isn't home it might be the only chance we get for a while" I sit for a second not relying or even acknowledging Archie's suggestion, in a state of shock. How did perfect Betty Cooper get herself into this mess "Betty?" Archie's asks clearly wondering if I have been listening at all "Ok" I reply unsure of what else to say. And with that we both head out the door to buy a test.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Small town troubles

Living in a small town has its advantages, or so my mother always tells me, I personally am yet to experience any of these so-called advantages she speaks of. I can however think of the main disadvantage to living in a small town, everyone knows you. This disadvantage is all I can think about as Archie and I drive to Riverdale's only pharmacy and therefore the only place in this little town to buy a pregnancy test. The five-minute drive from Archie's house felt like an eternity as we both sat in the car silent and terrified. Both unsure of what our future would hold but finally feeling the full weight of the choices we have made. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Archie asks breaking the silence as we pull up to the pharmacy. "No, I don't want to risk anyone seeing us" Archie looks over to me clearly upset that he can't be there for me but understanding of my point "then I'll go in and get it" he says. I look at him almost jealous because of the thoughts that pop into my head "Then everyone will think it's for Veronica" I say, "Well people can think what they want but if anyone sees you with it they will knows it's for you" his point makes sense and I'm far too tired to argue, so I agree "ok" and with that Archie gets out of the car and enters the pharmacy. Within five minutes Archie emerges with a small paper bag. He places it in the car and begins to drive home. I didn't think it was possible but this drive is even more silent than the previous one, there is an absence of noise in every way. Almost as if we are both holding our breath. We arrive at Archie's house and make our way to his bedroom, Archie sits down on his bed as make my way to the bathroom, reappearing moments later with the test. "What does it say" Archie asks me his concern evident in his voice. "We have to wait 3 minutes" I reply as I join him on the bed, tear's beginning to fill my eyes again. "Betty?" Archie asks as he looks over at me "Yeah Arch" I say in a croaky voice trying to hold back tears. "If it's positive, what do you want to do?" Before this moment, I never thought that just one question could bring me to tears but it has. The tears begin to stream down my face as I try to answer Archie through my sobbing "I don't know" I barely get these three words out through the sobbing. Archie looks at me with guilt in his eyes and with that my uncontrollable fear and sadness turns to anger. "Don't look at me like that" I bark at him "Like what" he answers innocently which only makes me angrier "Like your guilty, like I'm somehow a victim of your actions. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do Archie and neither of us are the victims here Veronica and Jughead are not us!" Archie looks shocked by my words but they have clearly not had their intended effect as he looks guiltier than ever "I never wanted to hurt you Betty, I thought I was going away and I just couldn't let that happen without you knowing how I felt." Tears begin to fill his eyes as he speaks "I just didn't want to lose you" before I have a chance to respond the timer on my phone begins to go off "time to face the music" I say nervously. I pick the test up from next to me and turn it over revealing the word I had been dreading "Pregnant"


End file.
